


the things i called you last night.

by Prettything_uglylie



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Richie Tozier, Dirty Talk, M/M, Name-Calling, One Shot, Richie Tozier Has a Hair-Pulling Kink, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Slut Shaming, Smut, jokes about trashmouth nickname
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: "You're so slutty," Eddie hums and Richie rocks his hips into Eddie's hands, whining deep in his throat.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 100





	the things i called you last night.

**Author's Note:**

> I was just thinking about this and talking about this idea with a friend and decided to write it! This is much shorter than I originally intended but ta-da, here!

"You're so slutty," Eddie hums and Richie rocks his hips into Eddie's hands, whining deep in his throat. The heat he feels curls in his stomach and lives there but above him, Eddie's eyes are glittering with the vibrant power he feels having someone - let alone, his Richie - like this beneath his hands, completely at his will and the glimmer sends even more heat curling in Richie's stomach. 

"Such a," Eddie cuts himself off to bring one hand up to brush hair away from his face before pulling and the other reaching down the brush the worn skin of his pointer and middle finger against Richie's perineum before continuing, "Such a little whore, desperate for my fingers, aren't you?" 

Richie's nodding is reassuring so he continues on to say, "I'm going to fuck your pretty little ass, put my fingers in your mouth, make you gag all nice and loud." 

Richie's noises have turned desperate and it makes Eddie feel powerful, to turn the Trashmouth so incoherent that all he can make is needy little noises. 

It's served only slightly better when Richie leans up and murmurs, "I want you to trash my mouth, baby." 

He doesn't regret this at all, never could with Richie. 

"Anything for you," he murmurs before kissing Richie hard on the mouth. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Kudos and comments are great!


End file.
